This is Our Spring
by frejahimitsu
Summary: Musim semi yang selalu kita lakukan ini sudah menjadi tradisi selama kita bersama, dan sampai mati nanti... *kok kesannya lebay ya?*


Akhirnya sempet juga selesain cerita ini....

lagi kepikiran aja ni, tiba tiba ingin menulis cerita yang seperti ini. Kenapa ya? alah mana kutau de...

anyaway~

**Author **: Frejahimitsu

**Title** : "This is Our Spring"

**Chara **: Niou Masaharu & Marui Bunta

**Current Music **: Taisetsu na Hito e - Marui Bunta XD

**Current Mood **: Stress gitu lo.... tapi setelah selesai buat cerita ini HAPPY! XD

Selamat membaca!

* * *

This is Our Spring

* * *

Hari yang cerah, angin berhembus dengan lembutnya mengenai cabang cabang batang pohon sakura, mengakibatkan kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan ke arah dimana kami sedang senderan di bawah pohon. Aku sambil membelai rambutnya yang berwarna silver, betapa lembut rambutnya, baunya seperti lidah buaya, pasti kemarin ke salon. Dia berbaring di pahaku. Setiap kumelihat mukanya yang tertidur nyenyak dipangkuanku, aku pasti tidak bisa menahan senyumku, dan secara ku tak sadari pun bibirku selalu ingin menyentuh miliknya. Tadinya si aku hanya ingin mengecupnya tetapi ternyata dia bangun. "Haru?" aku memanggil namanya dengan lembut, untuk memanggilnya kembali dari dunia mimpinya. Dia mulai membuka matanya perlahan lahan. Matanya yang biru mulai tampak, tampak menatapku. Pandangannya yang selalu melihat ke depan itu benar benar menggodaku, entah kusadari atau tidak, bibir kita sudah saling bersentuhan dan lidahnya pun memasuki mulutku. Aku tidak bisa melawannya, sebagai gantinya aku hanya mendesah. Dia selalu memenangkanku.

"pastinya kau haus?" tanyaku kepadanya, setelah dia menciumku. Dia kembali berbaring, meletakkan kepalanya pada paha ku, "tak perlu kok, tadi aku sudah minum darimu" mendengar ucapannya yang barusan, aku merasa pipiku memerah dan ternyata memang iya. Dia tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Memang selalu seperti itu kok, setiap kali dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang aku, atau pun tentang hubungan yang kita lakukan, mukaku selalu memerah, dan selalu pura pura buang muka. "huh..."

ngomong ngomong, mengapa kita berdua disini? Itu karena, hari ini adalah hari dimana kita merayakan tanggal jadian kita. Sekarang sudah pas 2 tahun. Awalnya dia sendiri tidak ingat mengapa aku mengajaknya ke sini, tapi karena kusuruh liat kalender sekali kali, makannya dia jadi inget. Acara kita paling hanya makan makan saja, sambil ngobrol mungkin. Hari ini aku yang membawa makanannya, semuanya buatanku. Dia bilang buatanku enak. Jadi, mengapa harus beli? Ya ga?

dia paling suka bento khusus yang kubuat khusus untuknya. Manjanya dia, kalo makan bento maunya di suapin. Tapi aku juga ga nolak kok. Hari semakin sore, taman dimana kita berada semakin sepi untuk anak muda, dan semakin rame untuk orang tua. Kalo begitu sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Dia selalu baik ama aku, bantuin beresin piknik kita, dan ingin mengantarkanku pulang, padahal sering ku larang, karena rumah kita kan arahnya berlawanan, nanti kasihan dia. Tapi dia tetep aja ngocol mau nganterin ampe rumahku. Ya udah de aku ga ngelarang lagi, sesuka dia aja.

Sesampai di depan rumah, aku mempersilahkan dia masuk, dan dia masuk aja tu tanpa kata permisi, seakan itu rumahnya sendiri. Ayah ibu dan adek adekku lagi pergi, tadinya aku harus ikut, tapi gara gara hari ini hari special aku ga mungkin akan membiarkannya lewat begitu saja kan. Aku suruh dia menunggu di ruang TV, entah mau nonton ato cuma duduk aja terserah lah. Sedangkan aku akan membereskan bekas piknik kita barusan.

Setelah selesai itu semua, aku menuju ke ruang TV, dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku bersenderan terhadap bahunya yang kuat itu. Mencium baunya yang harum, membuatku meleleh di pangkuannya. Ku menatapnya dengan senyuman. Dia juga menatapku, dengan mata birunya yang tenang itu, terasa semakin dekat denganku. Ternyata dia menciumku lagi. Kali ini ciumannya lembut sekali, mungkin sengaja menjatuhkanku ke tangannya. Lama lama ciumannya terasa mulai kasar. Tak ku tahan desahku hadapnya. Kusadar bahwa dia sekarang mengangkatku, membawaku kekamar tidurku. Ia meletakkanku dan menatapku. Ia mengamatiku dengan matanya yang indah itu, tertutupnya mata tersebut dan mulai terasa bibirnya yang hangat. "haru..." hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan saat situasi seperti ini. Ku merasa tangannya mulai nyelip nyelip ke dalam bajuku, meraba dadaku ini. Entah kenapa aku tidak dapat melawannya. Tak lama kemudian, kita saling menatap tubuh kita yang sudah tidak menggunakan sehelai pakaian pun. Dia mulai mencium leherku, geli si. Setelah itu kita melakukan yang biasanya. Dia memasukiku dengan lembut, ga kayak terakhir kalinya. Aku pun masih memaksanya untuk melakukan lebih. Iya ini enak, tetapi rasa sakitnya saat selesai terasa sekali. Makannya aku selalu menyarankannya untuk melakukan ini malam hari.

setelah hal ini selesai, aku selalu meletakkan kepalaku pada dadanya yang bidang, untuk mendengar detak jantungnya, dan dia selalu mengelus kepalaku setiap kali ini terjadi. "kamu lucu sekali bunta". Ia kusuruh menginap soalnya hari sudah mulai malam, aku takut kalo dia pulang sendiri nanti bisa ada apa apa. Aku pun mulai merasa ngantuk, dan sepertinya dia mulai mengetahui itu "tidur lah sayangku, kamu pasti kecapean"

pagi paginya, aku terbangun masih dengan posisi yang sama seperti semalem. Aku terbangun, melihat mukanya yang masih tertidur. Aku takut ganggu dia tidur, jadi perlahan lahan aku memperbaiki posisiku, supaya lebih nyaman bagiku. Kupindah di sampingnya, memeluk tangannya yang kekar, dan terasa ingin tidur kembali. Tetapi mamaku masuk dan membangunkanku. "Bunta bangun ya, udah hampir siang lo. Bangunin Masaharu-chan juga ya...". "ya..." jawabku masih ngantuk. Mama aku ga kaget? Kenapa? Karena mereka udah tau! Kalo aku pacaran ama Niou, awalnya papa ga setuju si. Tapi entah kenapa dia bolehin kok, yang penting Niou bikin aku seneng. Lagi pula, ini juga bukan pertama kalinya kok, udah sering si. Setelah mamaku keluar dari kamar, aku maksa diri untuk bangun, ngantuk banget. Ku tarik tarik tangannya, supaya dia terbangun. Wow this guy is such a heavy sleeper. Susah banget dibanguninnya. Akhirnya aku ketemu cara. Aku kembali ke posisi yang semalem, sekarang aku pas berada pada atasnya, aku sengaja menciumnya supaya bangun. Entah berhasil atau tidak, yang penting kucium aja terus. Tanpa kusadari, tiba tiba aku merasa suatu sentuhan lembut, yang mengalir dari punggung sampai bawah. "Haru! Geli...!" dia hanya tertawa. Baguslah sudah bangun. Kusuruh dia mandi duluan, tapi dia maunya mandi bareng, ya udah de ga apa apa si.

Sesudah mandi, kita turun bersama, untuk makan pagi. Ayah sudah duduk di meja makan sambil baca koran. Ibu menyiapkan makan pagi kita. Adeku kemana ya? Mereka kalo liat si Niou, pasti pengennya ngajak main. Katanya Niou seru di ajak main. "ohayou!" adeku berdua nyapa bareng gitu. "Masaharu-Niichan!" langsung dah, si Niou di peluk ama mereka berdua. Kayaknya adeku lebih suka Niou daripada aku... Setelah makan kita berdua pamit, dan berangkat sekolah. Sepanjang jalan dia kayak merangkulku gitu. Di kereta juga gitu, meskipun memalukan si, padahal sering kubilangin. Sampai di sekolah kita bersikap seperti teman biasa aja, ga ada yang merangkul, gandengan tangan, ato apa kek. Senangnya untung kita sekelas.

selesai sekolah ternyata aku baru ingat, kalo hari ini ada latihan. Bisa bisa Sanada fukubuchou marah besar ni. Soalnya gara gara semalem si. Biasanya kalo abis melakukan itu, aku jarang bisa bergerak dengan bebas, rasanya badan sakit semua. Terima marahnya fukubuchou udah biasa si...

FIN

* * *

Bagaimana kah cerita ini? hehe...

maaf ya kalo ceritanya jelek atau ancur ancuran, kalau ada kata kata atau bahasa yang kurang tepat mohon di beritahu dan di maklumi, karena saya sendiri masih pemula dalam hal menulis fic, hehe... *ditabok*

jangan lupa di review ya!

~Arigatou Gozaimasu~

~Freja~


End file.
